


Gazing under a distant city of stars

by Kagemoto



Series: The Holofic Bucket [8]
Category: Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Fluff, no betas we die like men, spaaaaaace, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagemoto/pseuds/Kagemoto
Summary: Why does a place so far away feel like home?
Series: The Holofic Bucket [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112159
Kudos: 16





	Gazing under a distant city of stars

Ninomae Ina'nis had a fond love for the stars.

Even before becoming the priestess of the Ancient ones, she had always enjoyed gazing at the stars and basking in the serenity of the peaceful night sky.

There was just something enchanting about it that would never fail to draw her in, something that would cause the Ancient ones to go silent and hum a song that she would barely hear.

It was a whisper about a city of stars, a beautiful place beyond belief, a place that the Ancient ones called home, and a place that they sorely missed.

It sounded like a beautiful place, judging by their descriptions of it, so Ina was able to easily sympathize with the homesickness that the Ancient ones felt, despite the troubles they would cause for her. Therefore, Ina would always make it a point to stargaze at least once a week, something that the Ancient ones clearly appreciated, judging by how they lessened their malevolent whispers even outside the times they stargazed.

And during the moments where they would stargaze, the Ancient ones would often tell her tales about their home, if they weren't preoccupied with their humming, of stories ranging from its rich history to interesting folktales that would never fail to tickle her imagination. They would also often give her visions of places beyond her world, dreams where she could walk among the stars and explore the universe to her heart's content without any serious repercussions, something that only served to further heighten her love for the stars.

It was honestly a beautiful sight, no matter how many times she explored the same places over and over, no wonder the Ancient ones missed their home.

She couldn't wait to explore it more and fall deeper in love all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/_Kagemoto_
> 
> Tried something new here, I also knocked off the big spaces, was told it was too jarring.
> 
> I'll bring it out for certain things though.
> 
> Anyways hope ya'll enjoy, next to fics are gura fics so look forward to it
> 
> feel free to leave a comment, i really enjoy comments
> 
> peace


End file.
